1, 2, 3, 4
by GR and BC
Summary: Pff... I can't really think of a summary, actually. Oh, yeah. This isn't rated T for bad mouths, because, it doesn't have a single cuss word in it. Just someone dying. You have been warned. Read at your own risk, bros.


_How I think of songs that, to me, fit the characters... I have no idea. 1, 2, 3, 4 is owned by the Plain White T's, and Italy is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. And you are owned by Italy. So, uh... enjoy._

**~waffles~**

_~1 2 ,1 2 3 4... Give me more loving than I've ever had~_

"Ahahaha, _~ Ve, what was-a that-a for~?" Felinciano rubbed his cheek, where his best friend, _, just kissed him.

"Feli~ Can't I show affection to my best friend~?" _ smiled widely. She liked Feli, a lot. Though he didn't notice.

"But _~ I have a girlfriend, remember-a?" He smiled, thinking about _insertgirlnamehere_.

"Yeah, right..." _ frowned slightly, though Feli didn't see it. His girlfriend didn't show him that much love. Hell, even Feli's best _guy_ friends showed him more love than her!

_~Make it all better when I'm feeling sad, tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not~_

Felinciano was sitting on the couch in _'s house, sitting beside the === haired female. He was sobbing, clinging onto _. She was rubbing his back, shh-ing him, murmuring soothing words in his ear.

"I -hic- I don't-a see w-why she-a would've done it-a! V-vee~ I-i was be-being a really good-a boyfriend, t-too, wa-wasn't I, _-_?" Felinciano hugged her more tightly.

"You were, Feli. It's just that she was a bad girlfriend." _ whispered softly. "You're special, Feli. You need someone special, like you." She pulled away from him, smiling. She poked his chest, over his heart. "Find someone you find special in here." She tapped his chest. "Okay?"

The youngest Vargas didn't think he was that special. Because, he wasn't. He smiled anyways. _I... I think I'm-a looking at-a her... _He nodded, hugging _ again, nuzzling her neck.

_~Make it feel good when it hurts so bad, barely get mad~_

"Ah!" _Crash! _"V-vee!"

"Feli?!" _ rushed to where the crashing sound came from, and seen Felinciano on the floor, a cut on his hand. And her deceased mother's prized vase shattered on the ground. She got mad, ever so slightly, but, seeing the tears in Feli's eyes made that anger dissipate instantly.

"V-ve~ I-i'm-a sorry, bella..." Felinciano stuttered.

_ sighed, shaking her head. "It's okay, Feli. I can fix it." She smiled at him, helping the Italian off the ground, saying "Now, let's go and get your hand bandaged, okay?"

"Ve~ Okay." Felinciano smiled at her, and she smiled back. Both of their smiles were loving, though neither of the other could identify that.

_~I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you, you make it easy. It's as easy as 1 2, 1 2 3 4~_

"Hey, Feli."

"Yeah?"

"What's your happiest memory? And who do you love to hang with the most, 'n' why?" _ asked, always curious as to why people liked her. She wasn't special in any way.

"Ve~ Well, do you remember that-a one day, all those-a years ago? The day when we-a ran into each-a other at-a school?"

_ thought for a moment, before smiling and laughing. "Literally~" She had a large smile on her face. That was one of the best days of her life.

"And, I love-a to be around-a you the most, ve~ You make-a life-a really easy~"

"How?"

"Well, you're-a nice, and-a caring, and don't-a get mad at-a me for messing-a things up~"

"That's because you're my best friend, Feli~ I'd never get mad at you." They smiled at eachother.

_~There's only ONE thing (one), TWO do (two), THREE words (three), FOUR you... (four), (I love you) I love you~_

_ and Felinciano were laughing together. They were sitting on a blanket on the beach, under a nice sunset.

They smiled at eachother, simultaniously thinking _I love you_, eyes twinkling. They stared at each other for a long while, before they both slowly started leaning in. Their lips brushed together, shocking them both out of the trance they were in.

_~There's only ONE way (one), TWO say (two), Those THREE words (three), And that's what I'll do... (four), (I love you) I love you~_

_ jumped back, red dusting over her cheeks. "U-um, well, I guess it's t-time for me to head home..." She got up, and started packing everything.

Felinciano got up and helped her, saying "Ve~ I-i'll walk you-a home, bella~"

"Thanks, Feli." They shared another look.

_I love you._

_~Give me more loving from the very start~_

A - eyed, === haired girl was trying quickly to get to her last class, Social Studies, without being late.

_Thump, fall, thud._

"Ve! I-i'm-a sorry!" The male, who was knocked slightly off balanced, exclaimed, standing straight up.

"It's okay, I should've watched where I was going," _ said, shifting to her knees to pick her stuff up. The obvious Italian male helped her. "Y-you didn't have to do that."

"Ve~ But, I need to help you out somehow, don't I?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

_ smiled slightly. "How about by being my friend? My name's _." She held her hand out, smiling.

The Italian smiled, taking her hand and shaking it, saying "I'm-a Felinciano Vargas! Ve~"

_ giggled. "That's so cute~"

Feli blushed. "Ve~ What?"

"That little noise~" _ giggled more, grinning. "Hey, you want me to show you around after school?"

"That'd be-a nice~ Can me and fratello sit with you at-a lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I'll introduce you to two of my best friends, Kiku and Ludwig. They're really great people~"

They both smiled brightly, Felinciano handing _ her books back, waving and walking off. _ quickly walked to her Social Studies class, apologizing for being late.

_~Piece me back together when I fall apart, tell me things you never even tell your closest friends~_

They were both out of school now, and at the park with their friends and Feli's brother and father. So, this was the group: Lovino (Felinciano's older brother), Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert (Ludwig's older brother), Mr. Vargas, _, and Felinciano.

Well, Lovino was being unsociable, Ludwig and Gilbert went home, saying that it was getting late, and Kiku also went home, stating that he needed to finish his homework.

"I'm gonna go ahead and-a go home, okay, idiota, ragazza?" Lovino asked, looking at the two.

"Okay~" _ hugged Lovino quickly, making said Italian blush. He pushed her away gently as Feli said "Ve~ I'll see you at-a home, fratello~"

Lovino left, leaving only Mr. Vargas, _ and Felinciano.

_Crrrr..._

"Hey, Feli, do you hear that?" _ listened closer.

"Hear what?"

_Crrrrrack!_

"Mr. Vargas!" _ yelled, but was too late. The branch fell on Feli and Lovi's father's head, therefore crushing it, splattering blood in the area around it.

Felinciano's eyes widened as a few people screamed.

"N... no..." He fell to his knees. Tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Feli, Feli, I'm sorry..." _ said, falling to her knees as well. She hugged Feli tightly, murmuring "I should've known... Th-then this would've ne-never happened..." She didn't cry though; she knew she had to be strong. It was either her or Feli right now, and Feli just saw something neither of them wanted to see... So, _ had to be the strong one.

"Why.. why... V-vee... -hic, hic- B-b-be-ella..." Felinciano clung onto _ tightly, and started sobbing violently, gasping for breath at the same time.

"Shh, shh... It's okay, Feli, M-mr. Vargas is in a better place now, where-where he can watch over you and Lovi better..." She rubbed his back in gentle circles. "Like-like a guardian angel..."

"... Re-really, bella?" That was all he could get out.

"Yeah.. Hey, I'll stay over with you tonight, okay? You and Lovi... I should te-tell him... instead of him finding out on his own..." She took in a shaky breath, before continuing, "I'll help you and him get through it all... Okay?" She kissed the top of his head.

"... V-vee... yeah, yeah... Gr-grazie..."

"You're welcome..." _ helped Felinciano up, and took him home, comforting him all the way.

Let's just say, Lovino didn't take the news to well either. But, he dealt with it, being a big brother for once (not like he hasn't been, but...), and staying strong, helping _ with Felinciano.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Feli~ Why do you wanna know that?"

"Because, bella~ Can't I just know what you're afraid of, so I can try to help you, ve?"

"F-fine... I'm afraid of the dark..." _ turned her head away, cheeks stained rd.

"Why?" Feli tilted his head to the side.

"Because... I-i can see things in it. Like, kinda like a living nightmare, sort of..."

"Ve~ That's-a really scary..."

"Mhm.." Her closest friends didn't know this. Only Feli did.

_~Make it feel good when it hurts so bad, the best that I've had, and I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you, you make it easy~_

_ sighed, placing a bandage on the small cut Felinciano got on his cheek. She kissed his cheek, over the bandage. "Better?" She smiled at Feli, who blushed a little.

"Ve~ Grazie, bella!" He jumped up and hugged her, spinning her around.

_~It's as easy as 1 2, 1 2 3 4- There's only ONE thing (one), TWO do (two), THREE words (three), FOUR you... (four), (I love you) I love you. There's only , ONE way (one), TWO say (two), those THREE words (three), and that's what I'll do... (four), (I love you) I love you, (I love you) I love you~_

They were lounging on the couch, watching a romance movie, on Felinciano's request.

At some point in the movie, a familiar song both of them heard on the radio came on. It was playing the near-end of the song.

_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1 2, 1 2 3 4- There's only ONE thing, TWO do, THREE words, FOUR you... (I love you) I love you. There's only ONE way , TWO say, those THREE words, and that's what I'll do... (I love you) I love you (I love you) I love you. 1-2-3-4 I love you (I love you)_

"_I love you." _Felinciano and _ both sang the last three words, staring into each other's eyes. Feli leaned down, capturing _'s lips in a loving, passionate, sweet kiss. She kissed back instantly.

"Ti amo, mi bella principessa..."

"I love you too, my handsome prince..." They shared another kiss to the start of a beautiful relationship.

**~waffles~**

_Ahaha~ So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please, tell me in the review section below~ I can do requests, so if you have one, send it in~_


End file.
